This invention relates generally to a lockable, rotary electric switch and more specifically to a tumbler type lockable electric switch for use with home television sets and the like. Switch assemblies are known in which a switch is built directly onto a cylinder lock and is used for various purposes, for example, on-off switching of electrical circuits which can only be activated by insertion of a key which fits the lock.